All I Need
by Riku-Rocks
Summary: The grave shift has become Nick's family. After another friend announces that they're leaving CSI, he feels as though he's losing all his loved ones. Greg has something to say about that. Spoilers for seasons eight, nine, and eleven. Features The Love.


Pairings: The Love, with hints of GSR.

Warnings: Mild spoilers for seasons eight through eleven.

* * *

Nick and Greg walked slowly along the dusty dirt road, a little closer to each other than was necessary, out in the middle of no-man's-land. The officer at the scene had decided to wait by the cars, about a mile down the road from where the two CSIs were currently working. Even if anyone else had been nearby, they would not have been able to see the dark cloud hanging over the pair.

Nick was upset about something, but that was only clear to Greg, just as the concern weighing down the slender man was only palpable to the Texan beside him.

Finally, Nick decided that the only way to ease the tension that he knew was knotting up Greg's back was to tell the younger man what was bothering him. After all, that therapist he finally saw had said that he needed to stop repressing his feelings…especially to his significant other.

"Catherine asked to talk to me before shift tonight," the Texan started. Greg's eyes turned to him immediately, his expression attentive, but suspiciously lacking curiosity. "She's leaving."

Greg nodded slowly, as though eh ha known. Nick's eyes narrowed, "Don't tell me you already knew. How the hell-"

"I didn't know," the slender blonde interrupted quietly, kindly. Greg looked slightly apologetic as he added, "But I did suspect it."

Nick sighed and shook his head, and then he offered the younger man a small smile to show that he was not angry with him.

Greg offered a half smile in return and then continued checking the road as they walked. "The casino, right?"

"Yep," Nick returned his attention to their search for evidence as well. "Gonna leave all this behind…and us too."

"You know she'll have a special place in her heart for her Nicky." The Texan humped and both men quietly worked the case for a moment, although the tension and worry from before returned. "Did she say anything about who was taking over?" Greg asked, clearly giving Nick a reprieve from the heavier subject, which the brawny man appreciated.

"She said she recommended that Ecklie send me to a few necessary conferences and then promote me," the Texan replied. He knew he sounded a little bitter when he added, "He said he'd take it under consideration, but no guarantees."

"Of course not," Greg rolled his eyes, and sounded almost as offended as Nick felt. "That would be too uncomplicated."

Nick shook his head, "Dumbass." He watched Greg kneel to check an uninteresting spot of earth, and pull out his tweezers. As the willowy blonde bagged and tagged his finding, Nick decided to get to the root of his problem. After all, he would rather talk about it with Greg than his therapist, or anyone else. "I didn't suspect a thing. Just like with Grissom and…"

"Sara?" Greg stood and turned to Nick as the older man nodded. "Yeah…and with the way she just left before, it's kind of hard not to think that she could do it again."

"At any time," Nick agreed with another nod. "It feels like she's not _really_ back." The brawny CSI sighed again. "And after Warrick…" He swallowed thickly. "It's not that I don't like Ray or anyone else in the lab, it's just not the same, you know? When I first came here, I didn't know anyone, and the crew just became like a second family. After a while, they were _just _family, period."

Nick paused and looked out at the horizon while Greg dropped a marker and took a photo of something else; the brawny man knew he was getting too bothered when he realized he didn't even know what Greg had found.

"It just feels like I'm losing my family," the Texan finally blurted out, "And I don't like it."

He turned to Greg gain, to find the blonde already facing him. Greg's eyes locked onto Nick's immediately, with love and sympathy shining through. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, and Nick felt himself start to relax just from that.

Finally, Greg shrugged lightly and offered the older man a small smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

Nick smiled and felt a surge of affection for his lover. Somehow, Greg always knew what he needed, even when he did not. Nick wanted to just grab the slender man and show him how much that devotion meant to him, but they had strict rules about work conduct vs. home behavior. It was how they had lasted so long.

Once again, Greg showed his understanding by smiling deeper. "…Except to the Denali. I need to get some plaster to make an impression of this track." He indicated the spot of dirt he had just photographed and then started walking backwards, tracing their footsteps by habit. "You need anything?"

"No," Nick's face broke into a dimple-inducing grin. His eyes locked with Greg's once again. "I've got all I need. Thanks, G."

Greg risked blowing Nick a quick kiss before he turned around and headed back to the Denali and impatient officer. The Texan laughed quietly and shook his head. He would miss Catherine, just as he missed the others, but as long as he had Greg by his side, it would be all right.

He also knew that Greg would be by his side for the rest of his life, and that was all he needed.

No one commented on the sunny disposition Nick had for the rest of the night.


End file.
